Hearts Reunion
by AEonVicious
Summary: When two worlds collide the outcome is never pretty. And when history repeats itself things get even uglier. FF7 Universe / Kingdom Hearts crossover
1. Noel

It was raining.

A sweet, beautiful rain had come up from the plains to wash away the heat of the day. It wasn't often that it rained in Cosmo Canyon so every shower was something to treasure.

"Oooohhh!! My marshmallows!"

Yuffie stood pouting out at the rain from the doorway of a small tavern. Normally a huge bonfire would be lit in the middle of the flat ledge overlooking most of the Painted Desert. Above the full moon was partially obscured by rain clouds that were quickly dropping their load before drifting away for another long spell.

"I'm sure it'll stop soon." Tiffa commented, turning her face up to meet the cool water. "Besides, the people here need the rain to fill their wells. It's pretty important."

"That doesn't mean I have to like soggy marshmallows."

A dark figure by the door nodded gently, his red eyes shining from under raven hair. "Understandable. But you'll manage."

After pouting at Vincent she shrugged and retreated to a nearby table. Looking around Yuffie sighed, and then pulled a small orb of materia from her pouch. "Hey...wasn't a certain someone supposed to meet us? He's pretty late. Like usual."

"He'll show." Stepping back into the tavern Tiffa shook her long dampened hair slightly. "He probably just got caught up in the rain. The ground around here gets really muddy when it rains so it'll slow even his bike down a little." Moving beside the ninja girl she motioned toward the roaring fireplace. "Why not toast some marshmallows in there till he gets here?"

"Why not?" With a reluctant sigh she confiscated the bag of treats and hopped over to the fire.

Turning her attention back to Vincent Tiffa caught his gaze for only a moment before she moved to the door. The rain made her feel safe, ever since that day the geostigma had disappeared from their world.

"You're still watching over us, right?"

* * *

It was late in the night when they heard the familiar roar of Clouds bike. Racing eagerly outside Tiffa cast a quick look at the sky. The clouds had long gone, leaving only a bright sea of shining stars behind them. The moon was beautiful.

"Cloud! We were worried!" She called out, approaching the motorcycle. The moment she caught a good look at him she stopped, then raced headlong toward where he sat. Clouds black clothes were soaked through and bore fresh cuts that showed the wounds beneath. When he looked up at her his blue eyes were almost glowing with a strange radiance.

"We...we...Have to go...to the other...world." He forced the words out between ragged breaths. Gathering his strength he straightened, revealing a black clad bundle in his arms. It was the size of a child.

"Who? What? You need to rest!" Tiffa finally demanded, trying to coax him from the bike. The rest of their group was quickly arriving, all of them crowding around, eager to help and wanting answers.

"There's no time!" The bundle squirmed and the hood came off, revealing a curious face filled with anxiety and large ears that were impossible to ignore.

"Why? If you tell us what's going on we can help!" Yuffie piped up, scooting past Vincent and around Tiffa to get closer to the small being. It was Cloud who answered, recovering his voice long enough to speak.

"They've already begun to move. Kadaj...Yazoo...Loz...and Sephiroth. They're gathering the last remnants...if we don't..." He shook his head. "Aerith has already gone...ahead to stop them. To the other world."

Wide eyes suddenly stared at him as his companions felt the impact of his message. Running up from the opposite side, a massive beast with fire - red fur moved beside the dark hero.

"I felt as much. But how?"

The visitor hopped from the bike and looked around at those gathered. His friendly face held a fierce determination that struck a cord with the tight knit fellowship. "I'll explain everything. My name is King Mickey and I'm here on a mission to save all worlds!"

* * *

"A little more to the right."

With an exasperated sigh Sora looked over his shoulder at the silver haired boy behind him. "Look. Why don't you do this? You haven't hung anything all day!"

Riku smirked. "I don't have to with you following my instructions."

"Wha...so I'm your page boy or something? When did that happen?"

A giggle from behind caught their attention as Kairi strolled over carrying brightly decorated bags.

"Wow! Looks great! Glad to see you got the lights up okay. How long have you been working?"

Sora grinned proudly. "Since noon. But it's really getting chilly out here isn't it?"

"We're in the islands...it's not that cold." Riku grinned. "Or maybe you're just trying to get out of more work?"

"No..." The other boy said slowly.

School was out for the winter break on the Destiny Islands so everyone was getting ready for the big end of year celebration. Christmas and New Years would be there before they knew it. Since school let out all their parents had assigned them little jobs to help out instead of letting them slack off the entire break, as a result the decorating was pretty much done already.

Gathering up their supplies they moved indoors. At Sora's house they settled in for cookies and milk, courtesy of his mom cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Then they migrated upstairs to talk like they always did. Once they were settled in Kairi looked to Riku who sat perched on the windowsill.

"Hey ...you okay?"

For a moment he looked surprised, his eyes widening only for a moment before he shook his head and smiled. "Not a thing. Just too much thinking." He laughed. "Not like Sora ever has that problem."

Sora sat up on his bed suddenly. "Yeah...ah well. At least I'm happy." With that he flopped back down. "And full."

"Good to hear." Kairi giggled. "I remember when..." Her voice trailed off as she thought a moment. Both boys sat up just a bit more to pay attention.

"I remember...when both of you went missing...thinking that this Christmas I might not have you here with me. But then I remembered our tradition. That no matter what we always showed up on Christmas night to exchange presents." Brushing a stray hair from her face she gave an honest smile, glancing back and forth from Sora to Riku. "It's just a little thing, but I clung to it and believed that no matter what you'd come back. And you did!"

"See." Hopping off the bed Sora grinned. "It's just about having hope."

"Hope." Riku murmured. "And the power of memories."

Turning slightly the brown haired boy stared at his friend and held his breath. Suddenly the distance between them felt so large. It wasn't so much what Riku had said, but the way he said it. Like he was troubled by something he hadn't told them about. But then Riku turned, blushed and ran a hand through his hair and things seemed normal again.

"Holidays are filled with memories right? And I'm glad." He caught Sora's eyes with his own. "Thanks to those memories we're all here together tonight. Without it...we'd still be out there somewhere. So...I'm glad I have them."

"Right!" Kairi and Sora nodded in unison.

Walking toward Riku's home Sora began to think about memories again. They had just dropped Kairi off at her house and said goodnight like they'd done a thousand times before. Remembering all the times they had done this exact same thing got him thinking about memories.

When he lost his memories in Castle Oblivion his friends had lost their memories of him too. When he recovered his memories, theirs returned as well. The memories of fighting for his friends and remembering what it was he was protecting had given him most of his strength. He had followed those memories to Oblivion and back. They had saved him time and time again.

"Don't look so grim. That's my department."

Snapping out of his thoughts Sora turned to watch Riku. Maybe it was his imagination but his friend seemed a little worn out.

"Hey. You don't look so good. Is something wrong?"

Riku paused, and then nodded. "You got a moment?"

They made a detour to the small platform across the bridge where the three of them often hung out to watch the sunset.

For a while they sat, listening to the ocean waves breaking upon the sandy shores and feeling the sea breeze in their hair. After about fifteen minutes Sora stood up.

"You ready to tell me what's wrong?"

Riku shook his head. "No. But I probably should anyway." Turning away from his companion he stared out into the starry sky.

"Sora. I've been having dreams lately...really weird dreams. Of a place I've never been."

"Really? What was it like?"

Thinking a moment, Riku answered. "A little like Radiant Gardens...but there were strange machines. In my dreams I see a ruined city. And in the ruined city is a church."

Then he sighed, turning to smile at Sora. "It seemed like such a nice place. Especially after seeing the destruction around it."

Sora nodded thoughtfully, trying to figure out what exactly Riku was getting at. Giving up he decided to ask.

"Well. If it was a nice dream then what's the problem?"

"That's not all there was to the dream."

The sudden change in the Riku's voice caught his friend a bit off guard. It sounded serious, and frightened. Rising to his feet Sora moved toward Riku, trying to see his face. If he was really scared it would show. Riku's face revealed nothing and Sora sighed with relief. Then he saw the bright blue eyes that seemed to glow very faintly in the night.

"Wow...uh Riku? Did you know your eyes are glowing?"

Riku blinked. "What? That's a sudden change of subject."

"No really." Sora leaned in to peer closer at the oddity. "They're really glowing."

"Sure it's not just the moonlight?"

Sora nodded quickly. "Nope. They're glowing." Then he laughed. "It looks really cool."

"Well, what did you expect? Of course my eyes look cooler than yours."

"HEY!"

Both stopped to stare at one another, then broke into a fit of laughter. After they'd settled down they began to walk back toward where the houses were. Crossing over the bridge Sora noticed that Riku was deep in thought, having gotten very quiet suddenly.

"Hey. You're off in your own world again."

Jumping, Riku turned to look at him through his left eye before continuing to walk.

"It's nothing."

A little disappointed, Sora raced to walk beside him.

"You said something earlier...something about that not being all to the dream? Something besides the church and ruined city."

Riku stopped so suddenly Sora passed him by and had to loop back around. His friend was staring directly at him.

"I know how it got ruined."

Eyes wide Sora nodded. "How? Did you see it in a vision?"

"Yeah." Riku confirmed. "It was a giant meteor. It crashed into the planet and would have destroyed it if something...that came out of the planet itself...hadn't stopped it."

"Something came out of the planet?" Sora asked.

"Out of it. It looked like a light green river. Then there was an explosion and the city was destroyed but the planet was saved. Then after that..." Riku suddenly became silent as if trying to hide something.

"The whole vision was creepy."

Again they stood in silence for a few moments. Inwardly Sora felt at a loss. He really didn't know what he could say or do to cheer Riku up. He was hoping there wouldn't be any more problems once Kairi, Riku and him were reunited.

"Brother!"

Both turned to face the figure running up the beach to meet them. When the stranger was twenty feet from them he slowed to a walk. His silvery hair flashed in the breeze and his bright blue eyes were holding back tears as he looked over Riku. Confused, Sora looked back and forth from one to the other, eyes growing wider by the moment.

"Riku...do you know him? He looks a lot like you."

A confused look came over Riku's face and he shrugged. "Beats me."

The stranger paused a few feet away. From head to toe he was dressed in black leather that was only slightly worn and marked with the telltale signs of battle. For a moment he glanced at Sora, a look filled with contempt before he turned expectantly to Riku.

"We've searched everywhere for you little brother."


	2. Sibling tyranny

Sora scratched his head a moment as he looked at Riku. "You SURE you don't remember him?"

He was smiling slightly until he noticed that his friend had gotten very quiet. Riku was tensed up as if expecting a fight and his eyes didn't leave the stranger for one moment.

"Yazoo." Riku spoke tersely, his voice tightly controlled. "What are you doing here? This isn't your world."

Sensing Riku's mood Sora stepped toward him, preparing himself for a fight. Secretly he wondered where Riku might have met this guy. Perhaps when he was calling himself Ansem?

"Don't act so upset with me little brother. I won't hurt you. All we want is for everyone to be together. To fulfill mother's reunion."

"Mothers...reunion?" Sora whispered, and then looked questioningly at Riku. Without breaking his gaze Riku answered, "Not my mother Sora, but his. The calamity from the sky."

"Don't talk like that!" Yazoo yelped, as if scolding a small child. "Our duty is to fulfill mothers wish. How can you even think to do otherwise?"

"For the last time," Riku growled, summoning his keyblade without warning. "That thing is not my mother!"

The stranger moved forward, an ominous look on his face. Then he turned his attention to Sora, his pupils contracting into slits as he stared.

"Uh...Riku...this guy isn't..."

Riku slammed into Sora, knocking them both into the sound as two bullets flew overhead. Scrambling to their feet they faced their opponent. Sora's blue eyes were wide. He hadn't even seen the stranger move.

"Sora! Get out of here now! As far away as you can!"

"What!?" Sora demanded, inching over toward Riku. "How are you gonna beat him alone. No way! I'm staying to help!"

Yazoo gave a slight smile. "As I thought. Of course you would never turn against mother on your own. You needed an instigator." He raised his hand and gathered energy until his arm began to shimmer with power. Wheeling sharply Riku raced toward Sora.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!"

Sora moved to run but halted, then attacked.

"You won't live to regret that mistake." Yazoo whispered, unleashing a wave of fire at the young boy. Before Sora could react Riku had once again knocked him out of the way, this time both of them disappearing under the pier.

Turning on Sora, Riku grabbed his arm. "Look. Just go already! He won't hurt me too badly but he'll kill you! So get going!"

"I'm staying! You can't defeat him alone, Riku!"

Riku stared at his best friend a moment, eyes glowing faintly in the night. "Stubborn."

"Don't think I'll let you just run away."

Both dodged the next hail of bullets and moved out into the open to see their enemy better. Yazoo walked unhurriedly in Riku's direction.

"Brother...don't fight this. We should all be together with mother! Why fight your destiny?"

"Because." Riku glared at Yazoo, readying his weapon. "That's not my destiny!"

As the two prepared for another charge a blur came from the side.

"He's not going with you!" Sora yelled, his keyblade coming from the side to strike Yazoo just under the ribs and causing him to step back. Countering, Yazoo fired once into Sora's shoulder, then slashed, hurling him into the sea.

"Foolish! Don't underestimate me!"

A flurry of blows knocked Yazoo onto his back in the sand as Riku took advantage of his weakened guard.

For a moment Riku turned toward the sea, then took a step back. As Yazoo moved to his feet Riku leaped away, opening the distance between them as his adversary recovered. Yazoo was staring at him with an expression of hurt and confusion that changed into one of steely determination. Carefully watching the platinum haired stranger, Riku clenched his fists. He hadn't thought it would come to this, hadn't predicted that his presence would put everyone he cared about in danger. Shaking his head Riku stared at Yazoo.

"You're after me, right? There's no need to hurt these people around me."

Slowly an ethereal wind gathered around him, rustling his hair until it rippled like molten silver.

_I can only do this much to protect you. _Riku thought bitterly.

"I will never forgive you if you harm them. Leave these islands!"

Raising his arm Riku grimaced, focusing on all the dark emotions inside of him until it manifested itself in waves of black mist. Then he brushed the air lightly with his hand and a swirling portal appeared from sinewy white wisps.

Catching his breath a moment, Riku stared into the Darkness. It was the first time he'd used his own power to open a pathway into it, but if he had Kadaj's gang on his heels...

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a figure running from the sea, pushing through the waves toward them as fast as he could.

Turning to Yazoo, Riku nodded. "You and your brothers...this is just a game to you. My existence here means nothing to you. How about we play hide and go seek then?"

"A game?" Racing forward Yazoo had almost reached Riku when the younger boy plunged into the dark portal he had created, leaving the islands far behind him. For only a second Yazoo hesitated, looking toward the ocean where Sora was racing through the waves toward him. A smile crossed his lips as the keyblade wielder prepared to attack.

"Save your energy. My little brother has decided not to stay here anymore."

"Liar!" Sora yelled, trying to stay on his feet a few precious moments longer. "Riku would never leave us!"

"Are you sure?" Yazoo smiled deviously. "He used to live in darkness. It's no surprise he's returned to it of his own free will."

Laughing softly Yazoo stepped through the swirling portal and it closed behind him, leaving no trace of its existence.

"No...Riku..." Sora called softly, reaching out into empty air.

Footsteps hurried up the beach and Sora let his arm fall limply to the sand. Kairi was out of breath by the time she made it to his side.

"Sora! I heard gunshots! Are you hurt!? Let me see!"

Clutching at the sand, Sora tried to hold back his bitter tears. So far they'd come to be here... so many battles. All that time searching for one another. What had it been? Over a year they'd searched for one another and only a few weeks ago had they been reunited. Now Riku was gone again, and he'd been powerless to stop him.

"I just...couldn't do anything."

Kairi laid her hands on his shoulder, placing her forehead on them. "He went back, didn't he?"

Sora looked up at her, shocked. "How did you guess? Did you see the fight?"

She shook her head, still not looking up. "No. But I'm a princess of heart...remember? I just sort of know these things. I felt something like this might happen."

Looking back at the sand Sora felt hot tears on his shoulder and his cheeks.


	3. Strings of fate

Sora rolled over in his bed.

It had been only a day since Riku had returned to the darkness but to him it felt like an eternity. Had he really gone back of his own free will? No. He had been bullied into it, backed into a corner with no way out. Sora was sure of that, or so he kept telling himself.

"It's...too quiet."

Outside a chorus of loud barking began and Sora pulled himself up to look out the window to the beach. Down at the bottom of his house was a funny looking dog that turned in circles and wagged its thin tail excitedly.

"Pluto!"

Sora almost jumped out the window but then decided to head for the front door. His parents didn't know about the keyblade and if he started pulling stunts like that they'd begin wondering.

Once he was on the beach he discovered that Kairi had beat him to it, she was already petting the faithful hound on his knobbed head. When she saw him she began jumping happily.

"It's from the king Sora! He's sent the gummi ship to take us to his castle. He may know where Riku is and what's going on!"

"Then let's go!" He shouted. As they raced after Pluto toward the hidden gummi ship Sora cast a last look back at his house. What would his parents think?

"It'll be alright, Sora." Kairi said from beside him. Then she grabbed his hand and began pulling him. "Now let's get to the bottom of this, okay?"

* * *

Simba padded through the tall grass of the pride lands around his home. Daily patrols were part of his new kingly duties. Nala and Kiara would accompany him normally but today had felt ominous so they had stayed home to keep guard over their dens. As he moved onto the rocks leading up to their home he noticed a strange figure under the outcropping, beneath the angled rock where he looked over the Serengeti.

For a moment he wanted to rush in and drive the intruder off until he realized it might be Sora.

Breaking into a run he approached the figure and surprised him. With startled roars, both leaped away from one another. Simba stared at the stranger who was watching him closely, strange keyblade clenched between his teeth.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Stepping forward Simba nodded at him. "If you mean no harm you're welcome to stay. My name is Simba. I'm the King of the Pride lands."

Slowly the other lion nodded and his weapon disappeared to become a silver necklace.

Stepping out into the sun, the stranger's fur shone a brilliant platinum color that enhanced his bright blue eyes. A short mane tufted out in the same color as his coat.

"Sorry to scare you. My names Riku. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Yes. You're in the Pride lands...more specifically at pride rock."

Riku nodded. "Oh. Oops. Wrong world again."

"Wrong world?" Thinking about this Simba smiled. "Are you one of Sora's friends?"

With a slight smile Riku nodded once again. "How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch."

Riku turned away, opening a dark portal. "Well. I better get going."

Stepping forward Simba looked seriously at him. "Riku. Sora has done so much to help us here. So much to help me. So if I can return the favor by helping you at any time, just let me know."

"I would...but I think the only thing I can do is to not let anyone get involved."

Disappearing into the darkness again he left Simba standing there.

"I know Sora." The king whispered softly. "And he won't abandon you. You don't have to fight all alone."

* * *

Sora was beaming from ear to ear as he walked beside Cloud at King Mickey's home. He admired Cloud, ever since he'd seen him at the arena. After that last battle with Zemnas he hadn't expected to see him again though.

Clouds question interrupted his happy thoughts.

"You said a guy with silver hair and blue-green eyes fought you?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, he was after Riku."

"The guy you were searching for?"

"We found him at Castle Oblivion, in The World That Never Was. Then we all went back to Destiny Islands together. But..." Slowing down, Sora stared at the green grass. "...he used a portal of darkness to leave the islands."

Hearing this Cloud turned to look at the young hero. "A portal of darkness? He can use them?"

Looking up at him a moment, Sora then looked away. "Yeah. He used them when he was calling himself Ansem. But...it felt different this time."

From the opposite side of the courtyard Kairi appeared, waving frantically. She raced over to them.

"Whose that?" Cloud asked. Seeing the goofy look on Sora's face he guessed it was his girlfriend.

"That's Kairi." Sora finally answered as she came to a stop between them.

"Yep! That's me! It's nice to finally meet you mister Cloud."

"Now that doesn't sound right." The quiet soldier mused before smiling. He'd heard that before...somewhere. Sounds like something Barret would say.

"Alright...Cloud." Kairi corrected herself.

The introductions over with, Cloud turned his attention back to the information they knew.

"So. Your friend was attacked by a stranger, and then he used a portal of darkness to vanish. Do you know the name of the guy who attacked him?" Cloud asked, holding his breath slightly.

"Sora paused, crossing his arms and looking at the sky."No...I don't." Suddenly he shook his head. "Wait! I do know! Riku called him Yazoo."

"Just as I thought." Cloud breathed. "Those three are back. I'd like to know how they did that."

"Those three?" Kairi interrupted. She wasn't about to be left behind again.

"We'll talk more when King Mickey gets here." Then he looked her in the eyes. "It's a lead. But I was hoping it wouldn't go this way."

Sora's eyes suddenly grew wide as a sinewy tangle of silver appeared to reveal a portal of darkness a few feet behind Cloud. Noticing the boy's expression Cloud spun to face the unknown threat. When the portal disappeared a figure dressed in the robes of Organization 13 stood with their back to them, long hood hiding all features.

"Hmph. Got it." The figure laughed.

Pushing back his hood the boy revealed his long platinum hair.

Cloud reached for his weapon but before he could draw Sora pushed past him, racing toward the other youth.

"RIKU!!"

Riku looked over his shoulder, then opened another portal.

"Wrong stop."

Sora grabbed him by the back of his robe. "Oh no you don't!! You're not going anywhere!"

Laughing, Riku closed the gateway. "Joking. What are you doing here? Annoying the king?"

"Meeting the king!" Sora corrected. Before he could think of something smart to say Kairi pushed past him and latched onto her other best friend.

"I thought you were gone!" She whined. "Don't do that!" Then she grinned at him, eyes shining. "Nice to know we could find you so soon Riku!"

From behind them Cloud approached until all three turned to face him. He looked at Sora and Kairi's broad grins, then at Riku.

"So. You're this guy I've heard about." He nodded. "Are you one of them?"

Sora blinked and scratched his cheek. "One of them?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Riku suddenly stepped forward until he was only a foot away from Cloud, then looked up at him, his pupils narrowed to slits.

A shiver crept up Clouds back as he stared into those frighteningly familiar eyes. He'd seen those same eyes haunting him for too long.

"You're...a remnant."

At that Riku turned away. "So what if I am? Does that automatically mean I'm a puppet?"

Sora approached but jumped back when he saw Riku's eyes.

"Whoah! Your eyes...I KNEW they were glowing the other night!!"

Riku sagged slightly. "And that's all you noticed?"

Beside him Kairi giggled. "It doesn't matter Riku. No matter what you're still you and we'll support you no matter what!"

"Now I know." Riku smiled. "Why I have you guys as friends. Thank you."

"Just don't disappear again okay?" Kairi ordered, waggling her finger at him. With a wry grin he began to move toward the hall before them.

"I...can't make any promises. But trust me; if I disappear again it'll be as a last resort."

Both looked at him somberly but agreed. All of them felt it was better for Riku to run then be caught. Who knows what would happen to him if he were captured.

They stood for only a moment longer before Cloud urged them forward again.

"We can't keep the King waiting. Let's move." He reminded them.

"Right." Sora grinned, hands behind his head as he craned his neck to look up at their older acquaintance. Clouds piercing eyes held just a trace of amusement but nothing more. From ahead they heard Riku give an audible sigh.

"Jeez Sora. Just as slow as ever? I thought you would have gotten a little faster from all your traveling. Guess not."

Perking up Sora crossed his arms. "I've gotten a lot faster, and stronger too." From behind Kairi tried to stifle a giggle.

"Really now? So you're finally up to my level, right?" Riku asked, a mischievous hint in his voice.

When Sora was walking even to him they gave each other a quick glance.

Both leapt forward, racing across the garden with incredible speed. Still beside Cloud, Kairi laughed, clapping her hand together.

"Go you two! Good luck!!" Then she smiled broadly at Cloud. He looked back at the two boys. Riku was pulling ahead quickly but Sora still wasn't too far behind yet. As he watched them race he felt a slight smile forming but shook it off.

"I guess they do this a lot?"

Kairi nodded. "Oh yeah. They've always been kind of competitive. Especially about racing and fighting. They'll probably spar after this, like usual."

Turning the information over in his mind he gave a quick snort.

It really reminded him of another pair he knew too well.

"I guess...history does repeat itself." Cloud whispered.


End file.
